


Body Swap

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Cas & Dean swap bodies when Sam mixes up a spell, and literally nothing else happens.





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the prompts where I just had no story idea. It was mainly just to see if I could get their characters.

‘This was not supposed to happen,’ Sam said. Standing in front of him was a very angry Dean. And a very angry Cas.

In the other one’s body.

‘Well, what exactly was supposed to happen, Sammy?’ Dean asked in Cas’s voice.

Sam was freaking out a little. This was weird.

And if it was weird for him, Dean and Cas must be feeling about ten shades past weird by now.

‘I’m not entirely sure. I was working on this spell from this book I found in the archives and it said something about ‘transferring from your body’’.

‘Since when do you work on spells?’ Dean asked.

‘I thought it might be a good way to help people possessed. Without killing them, you know?’ Sam said. He looked down at the book again, running his eye over the old language the spell was printed in. ‘I guess I mis-translated a couple of the ingredients…or the actual lines of the spell.’

‘Ya think?’ Cas pulls a chair out from the table, swinging himself into it.

‘It never mentioned this,’ Sam says, gesturing between Dean and Cas. Sam has to flick his gaze away from his brother’s body because it’s weird seeing him just standing there, arms folded, a quizzical tilt to his head.  

‘Oh how would you know, you can’t read it,’ Cas says. He pulls the book towards himself, running his eye over the pages.

‘Can you?’ Dean enquires, walking towards the table. ‘Even I’m having a difficult time translating it, though I seem to recall being there when it was invented.’

‘Well that’s great Cas,’ Cas says.

‘Yes. I believe it quickly grew out of fashion – only in use for a couple of hundred years or so – because some of the words had two meanings. And if you used this little symbol before certain words they had another different meaning.’ Dean points to a small symbol which is repeated down the page.

‘Fantastic. What the hell were you thinking Sam?’ Sam holds his hands up in defence.

‘Like I said. We have some down time and I was just practicing. If we could find some way to eject demons from their vessels without killing the humans?’

‘Yeah, that’s the dream alright,’ Cas chuckled but it was humourless. ‘Did you even think what would happen if this spell had worked?’

‘Yeah, Dean, that was kind of the point.’

Cas glares at him, Dean frowning between the brothers.

‘I meant what would happen tonight. How would you know if it had even been successful? When you walked in to find Cas’s body on the floor in the morning?’

‘Technically Dean I’m no longer possessing anyone.’

‘But you’re still something inside a meat suit, right? I can’t believe you didn’t think how bad this could have ended Sam.’

Sam didn’t want to point out that it hasn’t gone well right now either. Dean – for the moment – seemed to have forgotten that he’s trapped in Cas’s body.

But he becomes aware of it when he looks up from the book, blinking when he sees his face staring right back at him. ‘Jeesh, Cas, personal space much? This is weird enough as it is without having to stare at my face.’

‘Of course Dean,’ Dean says, scooting his chair back a little from where he’d been leaning over the spell book.

‘You know, you’re both handling this pretty well,’ Sam says. When he’d put the final ingredient in the bowl, and the flames had gone up, then extinguished, Sam had felt a wind sweep around the bunker. He wondered why it had passed him by – he’d been the one nearest to it. It had gone right past him, seeping under the library door and into Cas’s body and doing the same to Dean.

30 seconds later he’d heard the muffled shouts from Cas. Except it didn’t sound like anything the angel would ever say. And Sam was very familiar with the words Dean chose to employ when something threw him.

It didn’t take a genius to work out what had happened, and Sam had SAT scores to prove he wasn’t stupid.    

He was expecting more yelling. More fighting. To be threatened on pain of death if he didn’t fix it.

And yet, Dean and Cas both seemed to be taking it in their stride.

‘Sam, as accustomed as I am to my body now days, I did used to change vessels whenever I needed to. I admit, before Jimmy, I wasn’t sentimental. Whoever said yes and was strong enough to hold me for the time needed was sufficient.’ There’s a silence as everyone digests this – sometimes it’s easy to forget that Cas could literally hop out at any time and take possession of anyone who agreed. ‘Not to mention that for me it would be fairly easy to get back in my vessel. All Dean needs to do is agree to let me enter.’

Dean holds back a strangled noise at that, because whoa, way too many jokes / suggestions / half buried thoughts and feelings in his brain right now.

‘Yeah, and then I what, Cas? Watch my body decay while being a shouting presence at the back of your mind? No thanks buddy. There’s gotta be something in here that can help.’ Dean rifles through a few pages. Even though he complained a few moments ago, about Cas sitting so close, he extends the book a little so Cas knows he can come back and look with him.

Sam looks at them, and then sits back down at the table getting back down to what he does best.

 

And then they find another spell which Cas translates and ta-da switch back.


End file.
